This invention relates to a funnel splash guard for use in brewing funnels which can retain either a brewing substance or a combination of a filter and a brewing substance for infusion with heated water to produce a liquid brewed beverage.
Common beverage brewing funnels along with filter supports are used to support filter papers or permanent filters containing a brewing substance, such as tea or ground coffee. Typically, a brewing funnel is supported by a brewing apparatus so that heated water can be sprayed over the brewing substance to infuse the substance and produce a liquid brewed beverage. The brewed beverage drains from the bottom of the funnel and into a carafe or pot positioned therebelow.
Brewing funnels normally should remain in the brewing apparatus throughout the brewing cycle until all of the brewed beverage has drained therefrom. However, it may be possible for a user to remove the brewing funnel from the brewing apparatus prior to the complete draining of the brewed beverage from the brewing funnel. When this occurs, a slurry of the heated water, brewing substance and brewed beverage retained in the funnel may splash out of the funnel when the funnel is removed. Commonly, brewing funnels have a handle which is held by the user's hand when putting the brewing funnel in or removing it from the brewing apparatus. If the brewing funnel is removed from the brewing apparatus when all of the liquid brewed beverage has not fully drained from the brewing funnel, the slurry of liquid brewed beverage and moist brewing substance can develop a degree of momentum which moves it toward the handle of the funnel as it is removed. The slurry may splash out of the funnel and onto the user's hand if the user acts without caution.